Chance to Find Happiness
by Springmiya
Summary: Jaejoong has always wondered about his father, After growing up an abusive mother. Jae dreams of finding his father and living with him. it's was the belief he'd find him what was keeping him going. Each day Jae feared what his Mother would do next to him. He feared the abuse as it got to much, but he never got the chance to runaway until she disappeared
1. Chapter 1

**Chance To Find Happiness **

**Rated M**  
by **springmiya**

Tags angst (x) drama (x) heechul (x) sichul (x) yoosu (x) yunjae (x) mpreg (x)

**Characters**

Yunjae, Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, Yoosu, Changmin Key, Taemin,Heechul, Siwon, SiChul...and many others

**Description**

_**Characters**_

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin, Heechul, Siwon, Key, Taemin and many others... characters **

_**Description:**_

Character: Jaejoong,Yunho, Yoochun, Heechul, Siwon, Key, Taemin, Changmin & Many others.

Main: Jaejoong. Yunho, Yoochun, Heechul, Siwon

Minor: Junsu, Changmin Taemin, Key And many others.

Jaejoong has alway wondered about his father, After growing up an abusive mother. Jae dreams of finding his father and living with him. it's was the belief he'd find him what was keeping him going. Each day Jae feared what his Mother would do next to him. He feared the abuse as it got to much, but he never got the chance to runaway she would always find him and beat him harder.

The day finally came when she disappeared, it gave him the chance to live but only for a short time. people came knocking on his door for the money his mpther owe he had to run, With the picture of his father in his back pocket, a photo he found when he was younger...it was old it showed a man holding who he be his newborn self, he looked so happy with other children running around. It was then he stopped believe his mothers words that his father didn't want him, Making a mistake when he was younger and asking his mother had nearly cost him dearly? She took his only evidence the photo and through it into the fire, she hit Jae and told him never to ask again. Now his only link to his father was burnt but he didn't care he still had it. He had to find out who this man was, was it really his father? Would he care about him? All he wanted was to be loved.

Through an accident he met Yunho and Yoochun, who said he help him find his father, that it were this story But will love blossom for Yunho and Jaejoong.

Read to find out the story.

**Foreword**

_**PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTERS AS I UPDATE?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Choi Siwon and his wife Heechul were celebrating the birth of their newest child. The newest addition to the family was a baby boy. All their children had been brought to the hospital to meet him. They gathered around the bed. Siwon picked up his young son. "Look Key he's your dongsaeng?" Key looked to his Father

"Key not youngest anymore?"

"No, you're a Hyung now like your other Hyung's and Noona," His father smiles. He noticed a sad look on his face, "What's wrong?" He bounced him in his arms as the little boy looked at the baby.

"Umma and Appa not love Key anymore? Cause he not the baby anymore?" Siwon smiled at his son wondering where did he get that ieda from. Key loved being the baby and getting what he wanted. Siwon looked to his wife.

"Key sweetie, Umma and Appa will always love you. Come meet your dongsaeng" Heechul said calling to his son. Siwon brought Key over to Heechul, who was holding the beautiful new-born. The family looked at the baby. Key stared hard at his baby brother before turning to his father and asked.

"Key got to protect Yuh-Dongsaeng (Yuh means female) as Hyung's and Noona do for Key. Key will protect her" He stated in a serious voice.

Siwon looked to his wife, they both laughed at Key's words. He looked at both his parents, before turning to his Hyung. His hyung held out his arms and took him from his father. "Key…the baby is a boy." Key became confused before saying, "No Hyung wrong. Baby a girl, look girl?" He pointed at the baby.

"Key, Yoochun is right, baby is a boy." Key looked closer at the baby, his black as night hair, his huge black doe eyes, his pure as cream skin. He touched the baby's skin, it was soft and white as milk. His lips were red as a rose as well as shaped as the flower itself with cheeks lightly pink. All these traits reaffirmed his decision.

"Girl, to pretty to be a boy" Heechul smiled at Key's cuteness. He knew the baby was pretty but for Key to pick up on it was impressive. He was still so young himself but smart for a 3 year old.

"Awww! He's so cute mommy!" a cute voice said and kissed the beauties head. The boy had dark, pitch black eyes like the baby, perfect shaped nose, perfect tanned skin, light pink lips and baby pink cheeks.

"But why does a baby look like a girl and what's that mark on his neck?" The cute 4 year old boy asked and looked up at his mother. Heechul smiled to him and looked down at the little one in his arms. .

"It's a birthmark, Sweetie…" his mother answered with a soft voice full of love and smiled sweetly at him.

"Do I have one?" The cute one asked again and poked his little brothers neck, making his baby brother move a bit closer to his mother.

"No Minho, you don't. Only a few people have them, right dear?" Heechul looked to his husband for backup, smiling.

"Yes Yeobo…" their father said laughing with a deep sexy voice, that could give you Goosebumps all over your body.

"Baby going to be picked on a lot, for looking like a girl if he really is a boy." a voice said. Everyone turned their heads toward the voice staring at him with shock and an unbelievable look at what they just heard.

"Key! Don't say that, you're his Hyung. You are to protect him." Yoochun said.

"What if Key don't want a girly looking brother?"

"How can you say something like that Key, you'll hurt the baby if you say that?" Siwon became a little tense at that looking at his son. Heechul reached out his hand and brought Siwon closer to the bed. "He still too young he doesn't understand yet."

Key snuggled into Yoochun hold, looking away from the baby and his parent pouting. They could hear him crying. The sleeping beauty suddenly opened his eyes and stared right into his big brothers eyes and then he suddenly smiled. He raised his small hands to his older brother.

"Looks like he likes you…Minho. Key look baby wants to see you," His father tried to get him to turn to look but he didn't. His father shook his head making a big sigh. He knew it was going to be hard on his youngest to come to terms that he wasn't the baby anymore.

Taeyeon stared at her little brother before she faced her mother, whispering "he's cute but very small." Before turning to her father, "Appa I'm hungry!"

He nodded looking at his eldest child and only daughter. The kids haven't eaten since they had to rushed to the hospital last night. They were completely unprepared when Heechul went into labour. The baby was two months earlier than expected. It worried him but the doctor said the baby was fine. The baby only weighs 3 pounds. So small he thought. "Yes Taeyeon I'll bring you to the canteen and get you all something to eat. Then we can let Umma and the baby rest" his father said to his daughter. He before whispering to his wife, "She's like a Minnie you, reminding me I haven't fed them yet."

"I'm glad. She's mature for her age and cares about her siblings. That's more than we can ask for remember she can still be very childish at times." Heechul laughed when his husband's face turned red.

"Heechul!" the red faced Siwon said embarrassed. Heechul laughed some more and kissed the baby in his arms.

"What will his name be Umma?" Yoochun asked his mother, who looked at her second eldests child and smiled to him.

"I'm not sure…what name do you like Yoochun?" Heechul asked. Yoochun shrugged and smiled back. "I don't know"

"Youngwoong Jaejoong…" a voice suddenly said and everyone turned their head to the little face had was facing them now. His eyes were red from crying.

"Do you like that name dear?" Heechul said and Key peeked over at his mother and nodded before turning back into Yoochun shoulder.

Heechul looked at her husband and they both smiled before nodding their heads.

"Hello Choi Youngwoong Jaejoong...welcome to the family!" Siwon said smiling at his newborn baby. Key peeked out again and smiled while he held out his hand to the baby, that lached onto his finger. He was so happy he got to pick the babies name. "Heechul I'm going to take these to get something to eat, and drop them off at your parent's house and tell them the good news about this little one. I'll be back later." He kissed his wife and the baby then left with his other children.

first chapter tell me what you think.

love comment's


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Umma where's Appa and Hyung's and Noona?" said a sleepy Key that just got out of bed rubbing his eye's and his other hand holding a toy cat.

"Good morning Key, Did you sleep well?" Heechul asked as he changed Youngwoong into clothes. "Hyungs and Noona are gone to school and Appa gone to work. They will be back later."

"Oh," was the simple response from the still awakening Key. Heechul turned to him picking up the baby.

"What's wrong?" He bent down to his young son's level allowing the baby to reach out his hand to Key's toy. Key waved it in front of the baby, enjoying hearing the baby laugh.

"Key wants to go to the park and play. Umma busy with baby so Key can't ask you," he said cutely.

"Umma can bring you to the park when Minho gets out of play school (Kindergarten) . Does that suit you little man?" He asked his son. Key looked up at his mother.

"Really, Yayyyy! I get to go to the park!" Key jumped around, "Is Baby coming too?"

"Yes baby will be coming, come on time for breakfast." Heechul said as he reached out to take Key's hand and lead them down stair.

"Umma does Baby really have to come. You can't play with Key and Minho Hyung if she comes."

"Key, Umma cannot leave baby home alone. Youngwoong is a boy."

"Oh, Baby can come then." he said as he jumped the last few steps. "Umma why does everyone lie to me?" He turned to him after he placed Youngwoong in his travel seat that was sitting on the counter. He went over and put Key in his seat.

"Who lies to you Key sweety?"

"Everyone, Umma, Appa, Noona, Yoochun Hyung, Minho Hyung, Nanny. " He listed all the people . Heechul was confused.

"Umma lie, what did Umma lie about?" he said as he prepared Key's breakfast and placed in front of him with his sippy cup before going to make Youngwoong a bottle.

"That baby is a boy."

"Key the baby is a boy like you." he saw that Key didn't like that answer. "Taeyeon is a girl, Yoochun is a boy, Minho is a boy, Key is a boy, so what's baby?"

"GIRL." Heechul gave up, he was trying to exam something to a three year old that was getting it.

"I give up. You'll understand when you're older." He ruffled his hair. "Key when you are finished eating go upstairs, I laid your clothes on your bed."

"Ok, Umma" Key giggle happily as he ate. Heechul picked up the baby and placed a bottle in his mouth when the phone rang. He place Youngwoong down who started to cry. "Umma will finish feeding you in a minute baby."

Key looked at the baby as it cried. He hopped up on his highchair and crawl onto the counter. He took the bottle and looked at the baby. He put the bottle back into the baby's mouth. The baby stopped crying. Heechul a bit worried when the baby had stopped crying, returned to the kitchen with his phone to his ear.

"Heechul is something wrong?" Siwon asked on the phone.

"No, I worried over nothing. Key is feeding the baby? " he smiled at his son.

"So dinner tonight with my clients, Please Heechul it won't be long"

"Are you sure we should leave the baby? He's only a week out of the hospital." Heechul asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I've hired a babysitter. Two hours isn't long Yeobo," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you later. I'm going to take Key to the Park."

"UMMA I want to talk to Appa? " Key said as he dropped the empty bottle on the floor. Heechul hand Key the phone. He picked up the baby and patted his back.

"APPA, UMMA TAKING ME TO THE PARK!" He yelled happily. "APPA ARE YOU AND UMMA GOING OUT TONIGHT?"

"Yes Key, Umma and Appa are, "

"APPA CAN YOU BRING KEY HOME A TREAT? KEY BEEN GOOD AND HELPED UMMA FEED THE BABY, CAUSE BABY WAS CRYING." Heechul laughed there was always a catch to get what he wanted.

"Appa will bring you home something; Key is a good boy, for helping Umma out with the baby." Key gave back the phone to his Umma. He hopped down from the counter and ran up the stairs to get dress to go to the park.

love comment's


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Siwon and Heechul didn't stay out late that night. Heechul freaked out after an hour, saying he felt like something was wrong. He tried ringing the house but no one was picking up. Siwon drove them home and the tried to assure his wife that the kids were fine but Heechul wasn't listening.

"It"s a mother intuition, " he said back to his husband. As soon as they stopped the car in their driveway, Heechul ran up to the house. He needed to check the kids, hoping that he was mistaken. Heechul went straight for the stairs while Siwon went to the babysitter who was watching tv in the living room. Siwon stood beside the babysitter. Heechul stood on the stair watching the babysitter flirt with his husband. He hated the way she looked at him. Every time Heechul saw this woman at Siwon office, he'd always get a creepy vibe from her but for some reason his husband didn't see it. If Heechul had more time to look for a babysitter it would have been someone that he knew better, his parents or close friends. This person was the daughter of one of Siwon clients so he tried to not show how much she annoyed him. Heechul watched Siwon pay her and walk her out to her car.

He sigh, "Great she gone!" Heechul checked over his sleeping daughter and closed the door once he was assured she was safe. He went into Minho's room picking up the many toys that were all over the floor. He looked at his 4 year old's head sticking out of the covers with teddy bears around him. He smiled and kissed his head. When he went to check on Key, he was surprised Key wasn't there but he could hear the baby crying. He went to the baby's room to find Key looking through the bars of the crib. "Baby Umma home soon. He take care of you, Key hyung sorry he can't help. Key too small," Heechul watch as Key stood on the rocking chair, trying to get to the baby. He was waving a stuffed elephant in front of him. Heechul walk up behind him. "Key Sweetie, what are you doing? It's so late. Why are you up? It's past your bedtime."

Key turned seeing his Umma home, ran over to his Umma arms he hugged him. "Umma I don't like that lady. She hurt baby. Baby won't stop crying, I've even given her my teddy, she don't like it. Lady hurt baby"

"Key what do you mean she hurt the baby?" Heechul asked as he went over to the crib and picked up his baby. And patted his back.

"When everyone was gone to sleep Lady went in to Baby room. I hid in the corner of the Baby room. Hyung said I had to go to bed. Hyung said Umma would be angry Key up but Key couldn't leave Baby. Everytime lady picked Baby up, Baby cried Umma. Noona said Baby was just missing Umma. But Key saw lady hold Baby wrong. Babysitter scared me Umma, I didn't like her with Baby." Heechul knew Key didn't lie. Something wasn't right. He turned on the light and placed Youngwoong on the changing table. When Siwon walked in, his eyes went to Key who was now standing back on the chair that was beside the changing table looking at the Baby. Key turned when he saw his Appa walk in. Key looked over and ran to him.

"Appa!"

"Hi Key, shouldn't you not be in bed? It's really late, My little man is not sleepy yet." He walked over to Heechul with Key in his arms, leaning on his shoulder. Heechul's eye scarcely moved from the baby. He was checking every inch of the baby. As he pulled the baby's leg out of his clothes, he noticed the baby face showed pain. When Siwon place his hand on his shoulder, Heechul turn with tear filling his eye's.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at his wife. Key looked at the baby.

"Appa look Baby got marks on his arms and leg. Baby hurt, Umma kiss them they go away." Key said as he pointed to purple and pink dots on the baby's skin. Siwon looked down at the baby, he knew they were bruises. Heechul placed the clothes back on the baby and picked him up trying to soothe the baby.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO OUR BABY? HE'S JUST A WEEK OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. I SHOULD NEVER HAVE ALLOWED HER INTO THIS HOUSE!" Heechul was crying hard. Siwon was angry too, he tried to comfort his wife. Heechul held the baby close, singing a lullaby to the baby. Siwon held Key as he drifted off to sleep too.

"I want her charged Siwon! She hurt him, she hurt our baby. I'm bringing him to the hospital now!" Heechul headed for the stairs when Siwon caught up with him. Heechul was muttering under his breath, "I'll make her pay for hurting my baby. He can't tell us if he's in pain."

"Heechul let's rest for tonight. Youngwoong is asleep now so let's put him back to bed. We'll bring him tomorrow morning and go to the police." Heechul nodded before he placed the baby back in his crib. Siwon walked out of the room with a sleeping Key. He patted Key's back, "Good boy Key,"

It was the middle on the night when Key woke up coughing. He could hear strange sounds coming from the baby's room next door to his. Siwon had put him back to bed after he fell asleep in his fathers arms. He open his door to see smoke everywhere. He didn't know what to do he was so scared. He thought Baby would be scared too. He covered his mouth as he ran out banging on his parent's door. He looked down the hallway. The smoke was everywhere. He covered his mouth as he began to cough. He ran toward the baby room where the smoke was coming from. He had to get the baby. He screamed as loud as he could when he opened the door. There was someone, a stranger, he didn't know was in the room standing over the baby. The room was on fire but Key's eyes went straight to the person holding the baby.

"UMMA, APPA, SOMEONE TAKING BABY! UMMA! APPA! UMMA! UMMMMMMMA! BABY ROOM ON FIRE!" He screamed as loud as he could. The figure ran towards him, pushing him hard against the wall behind him. The person then ran toward the stairs as Heechul and Siwon ran out from their room hearing Key scream. They saw the person running down the stairs with the baby, Siwon chased after the person

"My…. Baby…". Heechul screamed.

"Heechul get the children out, now! I'll get him back." Siwon said as he ran after the figure. Heechul ran into Minho room and picked him he was still asleep but coughing. He hoped he didn't breath in too much. Taeyeon stood at the door after hearing Key scream she got up in a panic with the smoke. She stood at Minho's door watching Heechul pick up Minho. "Taeyeon take him," Heechul handed Minho to Taeyeon. "Go Taeyeon, now take Minho out"Heechul coughed, "...Umma has to get your brothers." Taeyeon did what she was told, and covered Minho's face protecting him from breathing in too much of the smoke.

Heechul screamed , "YOOCHUN, KEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" The flames were spreading outwards. Yoochun room was on the other side of the flames. "YOOCHUN, UMMA's COMING!" He took a duvet from Minho bed and placed it over his head, and ran towards the flame. He didn't care if he was burnt, his children were his life. He could hear Yoochun when he got closer looking around the smoke trying to spot him. Heechul bent down to the ground where Yoochun was pulling Key into his room, away from the flames. They were both coughing, Heechul noticed Key's eyes were closed. Yoochun tried to speak. "Umm….Key…Hurt…Umma," but coughing made it hard to talk. Heechul picked Key up and held him close and he told Yoochun to cover himself with his Duvet he had to run through the flames, "Yoochun listen to me, you had to be brave and run through as quick as you can. On three, you go! Umma will follow you. THREE"! Just as he ran and cleared the flames the door frame collapsed, stopping Heechul from following.

"Umma" Yoochun shouted

"Yoochun go, get out of the house Umma will find a way out." He yelled to his son. He turned towards the window in Yoochun's room. He looked down, he was high up but he had to chance it. He tied Key in a sheet onto his back so it would free his hand to climb down. He saw a drain pipe to the side of the window. He swung himself towards it. As he grabbed a hold of it, it burnt his hands. Heechul fall to the ground with a thump. In his haze, he sees someone approach him and take Key off his back. They drag him and Key away from the burning house. He could hear faint crying from his children. All he wanted was them to be safe. It wasn't long till everything went black.

love comment's

Comment please


	5. Chapter 5

Beta

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_~15 Years Later~_**

Jae ran through the street, splashing through puddles. It was pouring rain, but that didn't matter he had to get away. He hurried down the street into alleyways. He turned behind him, the two figures were still chasing him. "Why was this happening to me again?" He question even though he already knew the answer. His abusive mother was at fault, probably built up more that she couldn't pay. Maybe that's why she disappeared three days ago and now they were coming after him.

Jae tried to run faster but his foot got caught in something, making him fall, "Ouch," he turned quickly the figures were closer. He pulled himself up and was off again. He could heard the footsteps of his pursuers. He didn't know where he could go, going home was not safe. He thought of a few of his friend but he couldn't go to them.

He talked to himself, "Hurry Kim Jaejoong, you can get away." An arm shoved him against the wall, he screamed in panic. Was this the end? Maybe it was better if everything ended. He wanted to escape.

"Hey little Joongie" the person said as he punched Jae in the stomach. Jae cough trying to catch his breath. The guy grabbed him by the hair, "Were you trying to get away from us Joongie? Your Umma sold you in her debt to us, she didn't pay up." He pulled Jae tighter earning a cry. "That's not being a good boy," the person shoved him back into the wall. He was being kicked and punched by the two men, the pain was unbearable. Jae wanted to black out, or die, anything was better than this.

"I think he's had enough," Jae felt them stop kicking. Someone picked him up and dragged him out of the alley. As one of the men went to pull him up by the body and the other approached his legs to carry him, he thought maybe this was his chance to get away. He used the element of surprise to kicked the man bending to grab his legs in the stomach. He knocked him back and elbowed the other that was behind him. Jae grabbed a stick from the ground and hit him with it. The man fell to the ground. As Jae ran, he could hear them coming after him, angrier than before. Jae ran towards the road way, he didn't have time to react. He didn't notice the car coming in his direction, by the time he did it was already too late.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jae screamed as the car smashed into him. He felt himself rolling across the hood and colliding with windscreen. Jae's back smashed into the windshield fracturing it, sending glass flying everywhere, and obscuring the driver's vision at the same time. The person lost control of his car, he swerved and pressing hard on his brakes. The momentum sent Jae flying off the hood, across the asphalt and onto sidewalk. Jae want to scream in pain, it was the most unbelievable pain. Jae tried to get up but everything hurt too much. The last thing Jae remembered after he collide with the sidewalk was the driver and his passenger getting out and running over to him. He saw someone speaking. He couldn't comprehend anything past the excruciating pain. He felt someone hold his hand and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Beta

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yunho looked through his broken windscreen, he had hit someone. He held onto the wheel of the car still in shock. It felt like a vice gripped his heart. He hurt someone, it hurt him so badly. His heart was beating unnaturally fast. He open his door when he hear his passage side door open and climbed out quickly. He walked slowly over to the person on the pavement, his hand clutching his heart, his eyes widened. 'Had he kill him?'

"Yunho get it together and call an ambulance," his friend said. He was already beside the boy. Yunho fumbled with his phone and hurriedly made the emergency call for help.

"It's okay, the ambulance in on the way, hold on," he could hear his friend talking to the person.

'No.' Yunho kept saying in his head, this can't be happening. He had left the wedding. He said he'd take people home but he didn't expect this. He ran towards them and said, "Help is on it's way. is he…"

"Alive yes, but he needs to get to the hospital soon." People turned to watch what was happening, wondering what had happened. He look at the person on the ground, blood all over him.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

'No.'

His heart won't stop its frantic beating. He wished for the person to live, he couldn't stand knowing he ran someone over with his car.

_No. No._

Yunho noticed the person's eyes began to drift, that's when he freaked. "YOU GOT TO STAY AWAKE, STAY WITH US," he screamed that the semi-conscious person on the floor. He reached for the boy hand and held it hoping the person knew he wasn't alone. It was so soft. The crowd clung around them. Their hands over their mouths, necks craned to watch what was happening. He wanted to tell the crowd to get lost, but knew it would have little effect. When he heard the person cough he turned back to him, he had coughed up blood

'No… Oh god… No….'.

Blood was trickling down his head, his hand reaching out for him. Blood was everywhere. "It's alright the ambulance will be here in a minute!" he grabbed the hand closer. He knew he couldn't move the person. He might damage him more by doing that.

"...cold…" he whispered. His voice shaking, breaking. "...c-co..old…" he whispered, giving way to tears, Yunho didn't know what to think. He thought the person was slipping away, he took off his suit jacket and placed it over Jae trying to keep him warm

Yunho saw how Jae was trembling. He looked over his shoulder when he heard siren. The ambulance was here. He moved over to allow the paramedic to take over. He could hear them say he was unconscious. It wasn't until they placed him on a backboard that Yunho saw a glass shard was sticking out of his side. It was in the shape of a bottle. He assumed it happened when he hit the ground. He watched them wrap up his right leg, it was at an odd angle. He knew it was broken. He swallowed at the sight. And then he saw it, a piece of his bones was protruding through his arm. He told the paramedic that we want to go with him to the hospital, it was his responsibility to make sure the person was ok.

"We'll take good care of him sir!" one of the paramedic said as Jae was loaded into the ambulance. Yunho and his friend were going to, as they were told they had to be checked over as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Beta

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Finally arriving at the hospital Jae was rushed into the emergency room. Yunho walk into the hospital with his friend, trying to keep up with the gurney carrying Jae. They were stopped by the restricted sign on the emergency doors. Yunho took a vacant chair near the door but he couldn't stay still. He began to pace around, panicking.

"What If he killed the person?" He mumbled to himself "This is my entire fault."

Yunho looked at the ER doors, wanting to go in there so badly to make sure the person was alright. He went up to the doors, trying to sneak a peek at what was going on. However he couldn't as the windows on the doors were frosted for privacy.

A nurse approached them, bring them to a room close by. They checked over Yunho making sure he was not injured in the accident. They took blood to test, to make sure he wasn't under the influence of alcohol while he was driving. He knew it was a protocol for all driving accidents. Yunho explained to the doctor that the person came out of nowhere, that he didn't have time to react. The police had come by and had taken their statement. Before they left, they said when the person woke up they would need to hear his side of the story of the day's accident. After they finished Yunho went back out to the hall.

"Yunho, it was an accident," his friend said.

"But if I was paying more attention, maybe this would not have happen." Yunho signed. "Yoochun you should go home, your Umma will be looking for you. I'll stay and wait."

"It's fine. I'll call home, let them know I'll be late," he said reaching for his phone. Looking at the screen, he saw ten missed calls. He left Yunho to make the call. When Yunho saw Yoochun come back, he was handed a plastic cup of coffee. "Who did you call? "

"Appa , if I called my mother he would be here in 15 minutes. You would think that I was the one that got knocked down."

"He just worries about you, that's all,"

"Yeah but I'm 23 years old. What's going to happen to me that I can't handle myself? We only moved back to Korea a few weeks ago. It's gotten a bit worse now that Taeyeon Noona got married, since she's leaving home soon. Umma not coping well with that, for starters."

Yunho smirked, "Have you told them about my secretary yet? The person you love and can't live without."

"No, not yet!"

"How does Junsu take it?" he asked.

"He said he would wait until I was ready to tell them. It not that I don't want to. I just want to find the one person that they miss so much. The one we're all looking for. It's one of the reasons I became a private detective,"

Yunho knew the story so well. His parents were friends with the Choi. It was only natural that Yoochun and Yunho became friends, being the same age. He knew the story since he was young, "the Choi's missing son, "

"I got a lead last week, about that woman that took him. But it went cold again. Just when I get my hopes up it comes crashing down. It ….." he didn't get to finish as a doctor came out of the room running with a bed.

Yunho ran after them. "We're taking him into surgery, I'll get someone to explain it to you later." The two boys stood quietly. They waited for someone to talk to them. Finally the doctor approached them asking for the person who came with the crash victim.

"How is he?" Yunho asked the doctor, noticing the doctor didn't look happy.

"Do you know the person?" He asked. He couldn't give out information about patients, to non-family members.

"No I'm…., I was involved in the accident, I just want to know will he make it." Yunho pleaded with the doctor.

Yoochun stood back watching. He reached into his pocket pulling out his badge. " Please tell us, What are his injuries exactly?"

The doctor looked at the badge before turning to both of them. "Both of his legs are broken in multiple places. His left arm was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. He has a concussion and a cerebral haemorrhage. His body is covered in bruises and his eyes were badly injured from the impacted." Yunho tried to listen to all the words the doctor was saying. He was angry at himself for this "We are concerned that some of the bruise were not caused by the impact with the car,"

"What do you mean? " Yoochun asked

"Some of the bruises on his body are from someone repeatedly hitting the boy. There are hand print's around his neck from someone strangling the boy. Four of his ribs are fractured as well as numerous bruises and scratches. We have being giving him a blood transfusions but he is losing more blood than were giving him and we are running out. I don't know how to say this, but he might not make it. I need to contact his family members as soon as possible." The doctor finished. Yoochun looked to Yunho how had gone quiet. He turned back to the doctor.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yoochun asked.

"Are any of you blood type O, if you would donate blood to him It would be helpful."

"I'll donate," he turned to Yunho, "I can donate." He reached back for his phone, and dialled a number. When no one picked up he rang a different number, hoping that this person would pick up.

"YAH, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF RINGING ME THIS LATE, I WAS SLEEPING!"

"Key, is Taeyeon at home with you?" he asked. He remembered they said that they weren't going on their honeymoon until tomorrow evening.

"Yes, she is downstairs with her husband. Do you want her? " He asked

"Yes," he could hear Key sigh in the other side of the phone.

"Then why did you ring my phone? Ring hers." he said in his Diva way.

"Key stop been a Diva and give the phone to her, " he wanted to yelled, but he soften the voice knowing he was at the hospital. He heard Key get up.

"Hello," she said.

"Noona, can you come to the hospital? I need your help."

"What are you hurt?" she asked in panic.

"No but there was an car accident, can you come? Don't let Umma find out."

"Yeah I'll be there soon." she said as she hung up. He turned back to the doctor, "Where do I donate blood?" The doctor lead him down the hallway, Yunho followed.

It was about 30 minutes before Taeyeon reached the hospital. She was lead into the room. Yoochun was told to rest after donating. Teayeon approached her brother lying in the bed. Yunho was standing off to the side watching the family reunion. He noticed Key had come with her before Yoochun did.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine but I need a favour from you please?"

"God you gave me a heart attack when you said you were in the hospital. What's the favour?" Key stayed quiet as he moved from behind his sister to stand next to the bed.

"Can you donate blood?

"Why?" she asked, Key lay on the bed in front of Yoochun give his older brother a visual inspection.

Yoochun looked to Yunho before saying, "We were in a car accident. We hit someone. The hospital is running out of blood and I can't donate anymore to him. Please can you help?"

"Yes I'll help," she said. "How is the person?" Before Yoochun could answered Key interrupted.

"I can donate too." he volunteered. Both looked and responded to him at the same time. "No you can't."

"Why can't I?" he asked.

Taeyeon turned to him, "I'm not answering that question. The No still stands."

"Please I want to help!" He clung on to his sister's arm.

"No."

He crossed his arm and pouted, "You're so mean Noona! Why do you always act like Umma? I'm not allowed to do anything."

"Mean or not, my response is still no."

"I'm doing it ,"he said.

"Do you want me to call Umma?" she asked. There was no way she would not let him donate if his health was at risk.

"You won't do that, because Umma will know that Yoochun Hyung is here too" he smirked.

"KEY….I SWEAR…" she couldn't finish.

"Key listen to Noona,, not now…..Maybe next time." he looked to his brother.

"Fine,' he leaned up against Yoochun. He knew Key would obey what his request, he always did. He found it cute. Key stayed with Yunho and Yoochun while Taeyeon approached the nurse. Taeyeon sat across the room from the other's as she gave blood.

"Hyung, you really didn't get hurt did you? " He asked looking up at his brother. Yoochun looked down at him. "I'm fine don't worry," he said patting Key's head. It was another three hours before the doctor came back, "How is he?" Yunho asked the doctor.

The man answered in a soothing voice "He's out of surgery, he is been moved to the ICU. For the next forty-eight hours the patient is going to remain under close surveillance in the intensive-care unit, just for observation."

"Has his family been notified yet? " Yunho asked he want to talk to the boy's family. He wanted to apologize and that he would pay the hospital bills.

"No, not yet. The young man didn't have a phone on him. All that we found was a school I.D, no parents are listed."

"Can I see his I.D?" Yoochun asked, taking out a pen to write the detail down. The doctor handed the I.D over to Yoochun.

It read :

**_NAME: Kim Jae Joong_**

**_D.O.B: 26/01/XXXX_**

**_AGE: 16_**

**_SCHOOL: Seoul High School_**

"Key, he goes to the school you'll be starting next week." Key looked at the details Yoochun was writing down.

"He's...younger than me. Yunho Hyung and Yoochun Hyung knocked down a school student."

Yoochun handed the card back to the doctor and Yunho said "Thank you very much, doctor for telling us," Yunho bowed low to the doctor. "Can we see him now?"

"You can, but please make it short." the doctor informed them. "Third floor, room 359." After the doctor left, they made their way towards the elevators.

Comment for the next chapter please

thank you for supporting my story ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Beta

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They waited for the elevator door to open and crossed the hallway to the ICU. Yunho with Yoochun and his family in tow, pushed a button to open the automatic doors. They continued down the corridor. Along the way were multiple brightly colored signs telling him that only authorized personnel was allowed, they ignored the signs. Opening another pair of folding doors and entering another hallway, they started looking for the number 359. Key clung closely to Yoochun as he hated hospitals. He also looked at the nameplates hanging next to each door telling who was in there.

There were quite a few people walking around the ICU, both nurses, doctors and family scatter the halls. He assumed if they weren't medical staff they were family members coming to see their loved ones. It surprised him how many people were there. He wondered if he should ask for the boy to be move to a private room. So he could recover without having all these people around him. After Yunho had checked all plates in that area, he walked to the door at the the door led to the quarantine area for patients. This area was for those who had contagious diseases or those who could not protect themselves from infections and need a clean and sterile area. The plaque on the side of the door to the area read rooms 350-359.

Yunho walked past the doors on the left side, These were all even numbers so he only focused on the right side and checked the names. After passing the fourth door of the Yunho finally stopped in front of the nameplate of room 359 'Kim Jaejoong." Before he entered the room, he saw a label on the door, insisting that he washed his hand and placed the plastic apron on.

He went to the sink beside the door with Yoochun. Standing beside them, Key stated he would stay outside with his Noona. The two men started to disinfected their hands, dried them and grabbed a medical mask and apron before heading to the door. Taeyeon and Key watched from the large window that looked into the room and didn't need to enter it. They could see the person lying in the room. That was handy because some patients weren't allowed to have visitors so at least they could look through the window.

Yunho and Yoochun walked into the room in complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the steadily repeated beeping of the heart-rate monitor and Jae's shallow breathing which was slightly laboured. The duo quietly walked over to the bed and what they saw didn't do much to improve their spirits, despite already knowing the doctor's diagnosis. Jae's face and arms were strewn with many scratches and bruises of an ugly blackish-blue colour. A bandage was draped around his head and the boy himself was almost as white as the sheets he was laying on. He looked miserably poor, so fragile and vulnerable in his state that Yunho found it difficult to keep himself from crying even though he didn't know the person.

Yunho and Yoochun sat beside the bedside they watched as Jae's breath fogged up the respiratory mask that he wore. He also noticed the blood drip attached to his arm and a monitor.

They sat there in silence listening to the shallow breath and the monitor beeping. The kid looked so sick. It was tough for them to see him look like this. He wondered if the boy's family was looking for him when he didn't come home. He got up pulling the blanket over Jae chest thinking he would be cold, he noticed the purple case on his legs and arm. He had forgotten that they were broken. They sat with the boy for 30 minutes before leaving the room. Yunho told Yoochun to go home that we would stay with the boy. Yoochun nodded and walked with his family out of the ICU. When they left Yunho went back into the room and starting asking for forgiveness.

"This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry…Kim…Jaejoong, that's your name right. I have a brother your age maybe a bit older. He turned 17 last week. If only I was driving more carefully I might not have hit you with my car. Maybe if I payed more attention none of this would've happened.. Please…please wake up! Do you have family? I'm sure they are worried about you."

Hours went on with only the sounds of the machines and heartbeat monitor beeping in the room. Yunho paced outside the room as the nurses and doctors did their checks then sat down on the couch in the family member waiting room. He closed his eyes thinking of the accident, Yunho's guilt started to eat him up, tears filled his eyes and slowly fell.

"I'm sorry, Kim Jaejoong."

Before Yunho knew it morning came with the sun shining through the window of the family room. Yunho had stayed all night, the light the opposite window was shining down on Yunho. He felt someone shook him. "Sir…Sir, wake up," said the nurse as she shook Yunho. Yunho slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room and then looked at the nurse that woke him up. Yunho looked to the clock above the nurses head, it was 10:30 in the morning. The nurse handed him some tea.

Yunho thanked her and drank the tea down in one go. He got up and crossed the hall to Jae's room, he looked through the window. It seemed more doctors were in there doing more check ups. He saw them note down Jae's breathing and record his heart rate then left quietly without even noticing him observing them. After the doctors left, Yunho went into the room after washing his hands again.

He let out a sad sigh. He was hoping that Jaejoong would wake up and talked to him. He turned around when he heard the door open and greeted Yoochun with a pained smile on his face. Yoochun knew that his best friend was going through a lot. He couldn't sleep much himself.

"Yunho, everything will be fine. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it. Oh and I filed a report at the police station and asked a few of my contracts, to see if they can find his family." Yoochun informed Yunho. "And I rang your office and told Su, you probably won't be in today," he said as he place his hand on his friend's shoulder. That was right, Yunho had forgotten to call work. Even though he own the business and was the boss, he had things to do to keep everything running smoothly

"Thanks I forgot about calling. I really hope...Ugh. This is my fault. I shouldn't have hit him," cried Yunho.

"Don't blame yourself Yunho. It's not your fault. It was an accident," said Yoochun. "Look you need to take a break, get some fresh air and clear your mind. I'll stay if you want!"

""No, I can't leave him. I want to talked to the doctor ask how he's doing," said Yunho to his friend.

"Listen to me Yunho . If you stay here, you'll be only blaming yourself, won't you?" Yoochun asked. Yunho continued to stare at the boy on the bed not responding to Yoochun.

"Listen to me. If you only keep blaming yourself, and it won't do you any good?" Yoochun told him. yoochun squeezed Yunho's shoulder and continued, "Come at least get some coffee, good coffee. We'll just go right across the street and come right back."

Yunho hesitated but agreed to get a coffee with his friend. They both left the room and the hospital. The walked to the café across the street. It served better coffee that hospital coffee. The two brought their drinks and sat down at a table. They talked for about ten minutes and decided to head back.

When they got back the doctor said they were running a CT-scan, to see if there was any brain activity. That made Yunho and Yoochun stomach drop. Did they think he was brain dead? They both decided to go home for the day. Both gave the hospital their contact numbers in case of any emergency to contract them, they would be his guardians until his parents were found.

It had been over four days and still no change. Yunho and Yoochun took turns going to the hospital to visit him and to find out if there were any changes. However nothing changed, the boy's family hadn't been found. No reports were made to the police about a missing person. Yunho started to wonder was the boy an orphan, why was no one looking for him? Yoochun told Yunho he was going to the school to see if they knew anything about the boy's family. Yunho decieded to follow him. They sat in the principal office as he looked through the file.

"I sorry to tell you but there is nothing in his file. No father, no mother, he is one of our scholarship students. Straight A student, He is very involved with charity events even though he doesn't have much himself. I have a picture here of the festival a few months back," he handed the photo over to them to look at. So this is what the person looked like. They couldn't recognize the beauty in the picture. He looked radiant and alive compared to the boy from the hospital, bruised, swollen and covered in cuts with bandages everywhere. Yunho looked closer at the picture. He could see a slight bruise on his cheek. It looked like he was trying to hide it from the person that was taking the picture.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. This is the address he gave," he handed it over. Yoochun was going to visit this place later.

"What about friends? Can we talk to them?" Yunho asked.

"Mmmm one minute, I'll speak to his homeroom teacher and see who his friends are." Stated the principal as he left the office.

"He looks happy, don't you think?" Yunho said out loud, "But something is off about the eyes. He looks sort of sad." Yunho handed the photo to Yoochun.

"Your right. Did you see the bruise?" He looked up to see Yunho nodding. "But something about the face seems so familiar to me…" he wondered aloud. Yoochun turned when the door opened. "Can I have a word?" beckoned the principle to Yoochun. Yoochun nodded and walked to the door to see Key sitting there, pale and panicked

.

"Key, what's wrong?" He bent down, Key was crying. Yunho followed after hearing Yoochun call Key's name. Key tried to speak but nothing came out. "Did it happen again?" Yunho questioned. Key flung his arms around and Yoochun nodding his head. Yunho asked permission from the principal to go to Key's home room and get his bag. He knew Key brought his medicine with him. The principle nodded telling him the room number.

Comment for the next chapter please

thank you for supporting my story ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Beta

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Yunho stood outside the classroom. He was waiting for the teacher to see him at the door. Just to his luck, the bell rang. School was over and people began pouring out the classroom. Yunho stood back until the class was almost empty. A student turned to him at the door, "Are you looking for someone sir?" He turned to look at the young man.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Choi Key's bag." He asked.

"Oh, the new student," the student turned looking for the desk. He went over and passed the books that were still on the desk. "Here you are, Sir" the boy handed them to Yunho. He could tell it was Key's. Whatever Key had, he wanted to make a statement.

"Thanks" Just as he walked up the hallway he spotted someone looking at him in shock, before running up to him.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" The person asked.

"I came to talk to your principal." He answered as he walked back to the office with the young man in tow.

"Why? And whose bag is that?" He asked. Yunho looked at the bag. Could he not tell who's it was?

"It Key's, Yoochun in the office with him now. " He could see the shock on the young man's face. Yunho looked out the window. He saw someone waiting at the gate for Key "Changmin, do us a favour. Go down to the gate and tell Minho, Key's in the office. Tell him if he wants a lift home to come up." Changmin's eyes followed Yunho out the window. He saw Minho wait outside, along with his own little brother waiting on him.

"Ok," he left Yunho and ran down the stairs to the gate.

Yunho walked back into the office, Yoochun was still kneeling in front of Key. Yunho handed Yoochun his bag. Yoochun thanked him and began rooting through the bag until he found what he was looking for. He took out to pill and placed them in Key's mouth before tipping the water at his lips. Yunho noticed Key was still crying. Yunho rubbed up and down his back and Yoochun talked to him. "Key don't worry about it, don't let it bother you." Yoochun turned to Yunho, "I need to find Minho and take them home,"

"I told Changmin to get him he was waiting at the gate." Yoochun nodded. Key was really upset this time.

Yunho turned back to the principal that was watching in the background. "Did you find out the name of the students? If not we can come back another day."

"I have four names but they have probably left school already: Kim HyunJoong, Jung Changmin, Kim Jonghyun and Jung Taemin." He hand the list to Yunho who read the names over in amazement. Why didn't he think of asking his dongsaeng? The two of them were listed on the sheet. He only told them he got in a car accident and someone got hurt. He never bothered to think his brothers might know him.

He thanked the principal for the list. As Yunho saw Key cling to Yoochun arm, they left the office and walked towards their cars. They spotted Changmin, Minho and Taemin leaning against their cars.

"Hyung," Taemin ran up to them, "is Key Hyung alright." He asked.

"I'm fine Minnie," he smiled at the young man before turning to Yoochun, "Hyung can we got out to eat? I'm starving."

"I don't know. I think we should go home and let you rest," he said placing Key the front seat while Minho opened the back door.

"Please Hyung," he pouted, "I'm fine now." Yoochun looked into the pleading eyes he couldn't say no, "Fine." He turned to Yunho, "Would you like to join us?"

"Can we Hyung?" Changmin said with Taemin circling them.

"Okay, but don't go overboard this time," he said. They agreed that they would meet at the restaurant as they were going in separate cars.

As they were driving, he decided to ask them. "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know a person named Kim Jaejoong?"

"Jae?" Taemin eyes lit up when he heard that name. Yunho could see from the rearview mirror.

"Joongie, do you know where he is? I been trying to find him. He disappear last week. I thought something bad happen to him." Changmin asked before he realized, "Is he the one you hit with your car?" Yunho didn't answer.

"Hyung, how could you do that to Joongie? It's not like he doesn't already have a hard life." exclaimed Changmin.

"What do you mean a hard life?" Yunho turned to him when he stop at a light.

"I can't tell you that." Changmin said.

"Changmin, tell me. Do you know where his parent are? Yoochun and I have been trying to find his parent. They don't know that he's even in the hospital."

"DON'T LOOK FOR HIS UMMA! She is a bad women Hyung. Keep Joongie away from her!" Changmin hurriedly exclaimed not even realizing he was shouting.

"Why? Tell me Minnie. I can't help if I don't know." Changmin kept his mouth shut.

"She hurts him. He is always coming in with bruises. He said it was from work...but...they're not. His Umma hits him a lot. Changmin Hyung got called to the emergency room twice last month."

"Taemin!" Changmin turned to him to interrupt but Taemin continued

"She beat him with a stick. When he pass out, she through him outside in the rain and refused to pay any hospital bills. She doesn't care about him, but Joongie keeps going back. Joongie just want's a family, a happy family that won't hurt him." Taemin had tears in his eyes.

"Two weeks ago she disappeared, leaving debt. Loan sharks came to the school every day looking for him. We thought he just didn't come because they were chasing him."

"The doctor said some of the bruises on his body are from someone recently hitting the boy. There were handprints around his neck from someone strangling the boy as well as numerous bruises and scratches that were not caused by the impact of my car.

"Oh God, poor Joongie. Can we visit him Hyung?" Taemin asked.

"Later, I want you guys to eat something first. What about his father?" They both looked to one another.

"No idea. If Joongie asked she'd hurt him. He told us he has half a picture of him. It's burnt and faded now but it shows a man holding a little baby. Jae said that he thought the person was his father."

"Hyung, how is Jae,?"

"I wish I could tell you he was doing well but I can't. He did pass the 48 hour observation, but the swelling around his head is not good and both his legs are broken in multiple places." When they stopped outside the restaurant, they saw Yoochun on the phone. He didn't look happy, and Key looked timid in Minho's arms. When they got out of the car, Yoochun ended the call.

"Who was that that?" Yunho asked.

"Umma, the school called him. He wants me to bring Key to the hospital. I told him he's fine, but he wouldn't listen."

"I don't want to go to the hospital?" Key pouted.

"Key, we don't have a choice. I told Umma I was getting you something to eat before I bring you. He said he will be at the hospital in an hour. He'll meet up with us there. Key don't be upset." He pat Key head.

"What if they keep me in again? I don't want to goooo..."

"Come on. Think positive. Come, food first." He opened the door for them to walk in. They had their meal and it seemed to calm everyone down. Yunho had even agree to bring Changmin and Taemin to the hospital to visit Jae.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta

* * *

Chapter 10

The two cars arrived at the hospital together. Yunho, Changmin and Taemin followed in after Yoochun, Key and Minho. They could see their Umma waiting in the waiting area. He stood up when he saw them, ran towards them and dragged Key into a hug.

"Key sweety," He held him while Key stayed as still as a statue.

"Umma can we just go home? I'm fine I called Yoochun when it happened, like you told me too." He tried to pleaded his case. He wasn't going to tell him why Yoochun was already at the school.

"I still want you checked over. Ahh Yunho, Changmin and Taemin are here too." He looked at the others that were not him sons.

"Hello, Mr Choi" the three said in union and bowed.

"What brings you all here?" he asked.

"We came to visited a patient upstairs." Yunho said.

"Oh…. I see"

"We should go now." Yunho said leading his brothers to the elevator. Yunho led them to the ICU and made sure they washed their hand before going in to see Jae.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Changmin asked as Yunho handed him a mask and a apron.

"So we don't bring new germs into him. His immune system is weak from the accident and it could affected his body if he get an infection. It working overtime to get him healthy again," Yunho said as they both put the garments on. A nurse was in the room when they walked in. She turned and greeted them before turning to Yunho.

"Ah Mr Jung, you're back? " she said.

"How is he today?"

"No change. He's doing okay. He did develop a fever in the last couple of hours so were watching him closely. We are doing some blood word to look for infection. His swelling has gone down a bit. Maybe if you sit and talked to him for a while, he might hear you and know people care about him. Has Detective Choi found anything on his parents?" Yunho shook his head looking at his dongsaeng.

"These are his school friends. They want to see how he's doing." Yunho said pulling Changmin and Taemin closer over to the bed.

Oh, please come in." the nurse said to them. She finished off her work and left the room. Changmin looked over Jae silently at first. Changmin and Taemin could barely recognize him from the swelling combined with all the tubes and wires that were taped to his body connecting to the machines on the opposite side of the bed. Yunho knew this would be tough on his dongsaengs. He stood at the opposite corner of the room, giving them a bit of space. He closed his eyes while listening to Changmin and Taemin talking to the boy, until everything went silent apart from the machines. He open his eye to see panic in Changmin eyes

Changmin sat up and started looking around he felt something wasn't right. The monitors were beeping weirdly. He turned to Yunho who had the same look. Yunho stuck his head out the door to calling for a nurse or a doctor. Changmin hit the call button.

"Jae" He was panicked "What's happening to Jae?" Jae had a painful look on his face and his hands were clawing at the bed sheets.

"What happened?" Someone from the group of doctors that enter the room. "He-he... Help him!" Changmin helplessly pleaded to the doctor.

"Sir I'll do what I can. Please wait outside." Yunho lead Changmin and Taemin out of the room and turned to look through the window at what was happening. Yunho turned Taemin face into his chest. He didn't want him to see this. Jae squirmed around. He could have sworn he heard a violent scream coming from inside the room.

"Kim Jaejoong...Can you hear me? … You're at the hospital, Jaejoong." The Doctor talked slowly but clearly to Jae. He looked to the nurse beside him, "No response. Get another IV drip ready." The Nurse did what she was told.

"Changmin" Yunho called.

"Hyung he's going to be all right won't he?" tears spilled out of his eyes. He could also feel his shirt becoming was crying too on his shoulder.

"Shh it's ok? We have to believe he'll be ok," Yunho said as he rubbed Taemin's back and placed his other hand on Changming's shoulder. He watched the doctors running in and out, not knowing what was happening.

"He looked in so much pain," tears were pouring down Changmin's face. Yunho pulled him closer.

"He'll be ok, we have to believe that." Changmin started at the floor, Taemin sat on a chair. While Yunho paced outside the room. A nurse open the door and walked over, "Please wait a little longer the doctor will be out soon to speak to you. We're almost done?" She turned and walked away.

"Almost done what?" Yunho wanted to ask.

"Nurse, I don't understand!" Yunho exclaimed stoping the nurse in her tracks. "What-"

The door opened revealing the doctor to them and interrupting Yunho's question. The doctor turned to Yunho "Are you relative's?" he asked.

"Yes I'm his Guardian," Yunho said. The doctor nodded before talking. "His condition has not improved much. His lung collapsed because of an infection. This is also the cause of his raised fever. His lung collapse caused the pain. We had to reflated it. He's settled down now. You can go back in now if you want." The doctor said opening the door for them to go back in.

They did and were surprised Jae looked like a ghost, white, no colour. His lips were so white. It would have been wishful thinking to think colour would come back. They pulled up the chairs beside the beds. Changmin moved closer pulling the sheet over his shoulder. He whispered in Jae ear, "Wake up soon ok? I miss your smile Jae."

The door slammed open, 'Yunho, what happen?." Yoochun said. As he came in tying the mask around his face.

'His lung collapsed.' he said before turning to him. "How's Key?"

"Fine, Umma is signing the discharge papers now. I told him I was coming up to say bye." Yunho looked at his watch in was eight o'clock now he had to get his brothers home. They had school tomorrow.

'I better take these two home now ,' Yunho said, he stood up and gesture to the other two that they were leaving. Yoochun Yunho and Changmin moved to the door apart from Taemin who lightly brushed the hair out of Jae's face, before he turned and left with the others.

Comment for the next chapter please

thank you for supporting my story ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 11

Jaejoong could hear people talking around him, but it was not clear enough for him to understand nothing was making any since to him. "What are they sayings? He tried to understand but it was useless, he even tried to move his eyelids, but they were so heavy he could move them. He forced them open only to close them a second later, it was so bright. He tried again. The room was white it dazed him for a moment. He looked as far as he could without moving his head it was so painful. The room was blurry he tried to force his eye to focus. He couldn't talk he felt something was in his throat he wanted to remove it but his hand's wouldn't move. He could feel it forcing air into his chest, it felt weird. He saw three blur's standing at one side of the bed, he wondered who they were, it was getting harder to focus, but something felt familiar about them. He wanted to call for help, but with the thing in his throat it wasn't going to work. He felt so weak, everything was getting darker.

He felt himself slipping away his eye closed into darkest. Jaejoong felt he was awake, but his limps where not listening to him, he lay there, wondering did anyone care about him. Would it be better if he gave up. He knew he had no family to think about him, apart from his Umma would he'd want to keep her far away as clung to consciousness when he felt someone brush against his face, He wonder who it was, Was someone waiting for him to wake up? but who? Even though he didn't have much energy to move, he still tried to get the person to notice He was trying to wake up.

A week passed with no change. Yunho sat at his bedside every day after work. He just kept thinking did this boy have anyone that cared about him. He was still so young. Changmin had told him many sad things that he didn't like, it made his chest hurt. He found out the boy tried to run away from his mother many times but was stopped and beaten. He worked three jobs just so he could eat. Changmin told him Jaejoong Umma use to take his money, so most days Jaejoong starved.

Yunho found it hard to imagine, here he was living a comfortable life and here this boy. Not even an adult going through so much. When he was younger, he didn't have a care in the world. His parent took great care of him and sibling, 'Jaejoong, You don't deserve this, If you wake up, I'll take care of you." Someday he brought Changmin and Taemin just to let him know people were here for him.

Over the course of the week His fever had reach it's highest only for it to come back down and go back up a few days later, it was like an never ending circle. It was on the sixth day when his fever dropped, it was only a little bit of good new that Yunho needed to hear as well as the swelling had rejected lifting his spirits.

It was the seventh day in a row Yunho had visited Jaejoong., 'Hey there Jaejoong, I hope you don't mind it I call you that or to you prefer Jae, Taemin and Changmin call you Joongie, they must be really close to you, your face is less white but the bruise Are still six different colours today, I talked to the Doctor he said you were improving. They even said they might take the breathing tube out later today and see how you do without it. If all things go well, It must be hurting you." Yunho sighed brushing the side of Jae face. "I talked to your school yesterday, they said they would try and keep your scholarship spot open for you. But if they can't Jaejoong, I promise I will cover your expenses to go there. It would be a shame of you a straight A student to not go to that school. You much have really worked hard to get in there."

He sat there talking to Jaejoong for hours even when Yoochun came. Yoochun told him that his investigation turned up nothing, there was no record of a Kim Jaejoong anywhere, and that the only Kim Jaejoong died 16 years ago to a woman named Yuri. He showed Yunho a paper were a man who was her husband, he died in a car accident with his one week old son.

"So no one?"

"No as far as I can find out he doesn't exist,"

"That doesn't make any sense…." Yunho said reading the paper.

"You're telling me." he said, Yoochun looked over to Jaejoong on the bed. "All we can do is wait and ask him when he wakes up.

Yoochun noticed something, 'Yunho look!" Yoochun shouted. Yunho jumped up from the chair and stood beside Yoochun looking where he was. He picked up Jaejoong palm was held it tightly, Was he awaking up? Jaejoong stirred slightly, it was only a slight movement but it was still enough to make them glanced worriedly and hopefully at the same time.

A moment or two had passed filled with a steady beeping of the monitors. The sound made them reach for the emergency button,

'wait' Yoochun said. Not looking at Yunho, he watched Jaejoong as he eyes began moving beneath his eyelids.

Yunho thought, 'Come on, please Jaejoong' he called out in his head.

His eye began to slowly opening, a small bit at first but getting wider with every minute. Until they finally decided to stay open; they looked around at every part of the room not reaching Yunho and Yoochun until the last second. His doe eyes, watched them, the tube in his throat was making it hard to breath, even though it was forcing air into him, he wanted it out. Jae started to cough, Yunho was still holding his hand, "Jaejoong,….., he called, the coughing only became worse he knew something was wrong. Yunho hit the emergency button. Jae felt scared, his chest felt strange, his body refused to move, his limps ached in pain.

'Don't… Jaejoong the doctor will be in a few minute," Yoochun reached for Jaejoong, other hand that was reaching up to the tube softly,' Yoochun held Jaejoong hand, he could feel that Jaejoong was so weak he wouldn't have been able to pull it out, he felt Jaejoong struggled. Jaejoong moved slowly his breathing changed to wheezing. His lungs felt heavy, air was tight but they were resisting, but the tube was forcing air into his lungs making them hurt worse.

The door swung open as the doctor came into the room, He notice Jaejoong was in pain he detracted part of the breathing tube. And waited until Jaejoong began to breath normally. "Mr Kim, I want you to cough for me on three and I'll take the tube out. Three" he pulled the tube out and placed the respiratory mask over him. "Breath slowly,"

"Are you in pain? The doctor asked

'What's wr...Jaejoong tried to speak with the mask over his face, His voice was horse. The doctor checked Jaejoong pulse, temperature, and listened to his chest. He hurried out of the room bringing back a needle and injecting it into his arm. It was a few minute before the breathing return to a normal paces. The Doctor wrote down something on the chart before telling them he'd be back in a few minute. As the doctor left jae turn to Yoochun and Yunho. Who were they?

'W..ho...' Jaejoong moaned, it hurt to talk his throats was sore, his eyes met Yunho and Yoochun.

'Jaejoong?' Yunho called him smiled at Jaejoong. "My name Jung Yunho, and this is Choi Yoochun. Do you remember the accident?

"Accident….," He could remember pieces, he remember the people chasing him…. but the car nothing.

"You ran into the road and got hit by a car," Yunho said softly. "You have been here for a few weeks,"

"Wee…ks" he coughed again.

"It was are car that hit you, we are sorry…..

so that who they were the people that hit him, he had to apologize to them. He must have damage their car. But his voice wasn't working so well.

'Jaejoong, how do you feel?'' Yoochun asked.

He choked, 'it hurts ….a….. bit, 'Can... I sit up?'

'Yeah, We'll help you." Yunho said as he carefully lifted up Jaejoong making him cough. His arm was still in a tick cased. As Yoochun put pillow behind Jaejoong lifting him upon to them, he went to the side table and held a glass to him, .'Here drink this' he held a glass up to Jaejoong removing the breathing mask. Allowing him to drink the liquid down

'Jaejoong ...' Yunho called getting no response. He looked to Jae and could see he was a little dazed, He was surprized when Jaejoong spoke.

'I'm sor...ry,' they looked to him, 'I cause you to so much trouble."

'Jaejoong..." Yunho said.

'I didn't mean to run in front of your car, I was trying to get away from those people…,' Yunho cut him off.

'What people...? ?' Jaejoong stared at him, should he tell them. Or was he safer if he didn't, say anything. Yunho could see Jaejoong was scared.

"Jaejoong your safe now, no one will hurt you. I promise you this." Yunho tried to reassure him, "Were they trying to hurt you, thought's people?" he asked. Jae nodded his head. "I know, from your friends Changmin and Taemin, they told me about your mother, they told me a lot about you, Please you don't have to be scared. I won't let her hurt you

"Changmin…..Taemin," it hit him this person said his second name was Jung. "Are….You there…Hyung….Jung Yunho."

"Yea that me," he said with a smile, "They were really angry at me, for the accident. I'll bring them to see you tomorrow….Would you like that?" Jae nodded his head. "Good I'll tell them you woke up."

"'I'll pay for the damage I caused for your car. It's my entire fault.' The look of shame crossed everyone face, why would he think that.

"Jaejoong listen to me….. It was an accident you don't have to pay anything. I wouldn't dream of making you pay."

"But….

'It more are fault than your, it are fault we hit you?' Yoochun said Jaejoong looked at Yoochun and then away something in his eyes we're familiar. 'We were worried about you? We even went to your school? Can you tell us you name? I just want too know anything about you

'Yoochun, maybe later when he's rested a bit more,' Yunho said, 'he only woke up give him time!'

'Kim Jaejoong, I'm sixteen years old. I got to Seoul High School…. I work at three…I did work at three restaurant in Seoul," he thought he must have lost his Job after not turning up.

"What about your parents,?" he already knew but he want to hear it from him.

I …..I…"tears spilled from his eye's.' cried Jaejoong softly, 'I'm sorry.'

"Jaejoong I won't let her anywhere near you," Yunho said taking a hold of his Hand, "You can trust us."

"I have a mother, Her name is Kim Yuri. She left …..I don't know how long ago. She….she…" he tried to say something else but, he began to stutter.

"Hurt you?" Yoochun finished Jae nodded.

'It ok your safes know! 'Yunho whispered, 'Yoochun here won't let her hurt, He's a detective."

You're safe I promise you.' Yoochun said. Something about Yoochun words made him trust him. Jae nodded Just as the doctor came back into the room and asking a lot of question. Jae answered as much as he could. But the last question, it didn't seem to reach Jae.

Jaejoong... what's wrong?' Yunho asked, Jae was acting weird,

'What's wrong with him?" Yoochun asked.

'Kim Jaejoong," the doctor called. Jaejoong wasn't responding to their voice. Jaejoong thought to his self 'was he really safe now,'

He felt someone sudden weight on the bed, it brought his back to his senses. Yoochun rubbed the tear from his eye. Jaejoong looked To him, it surprize him when Jaejoong lean into him for comfort, he felt tears run down his cheeks until they reach the mask. Yoochun held him close it reminded him of his Dongsaeng. He let go and Jae leaned in to Yunho as he was falling back onto the pillow. Jaejoong was starting to get dizzy and his harder he tried to sit up, the more it made him feel sick. They must have known this as they lay Jaejoong back down, brushing away the hair that was resting on his face. Sleep came quickly, but this time he felt it was comforting. They watch him fall asleep.

Whispering in to the mask, "Thank ….You."

Yunho turned to Jae talked they knew from his voice that he wasn't lying.

"Something not adding up, "Yoochun said. taking up the files again. He said his Umma name Kim Yuri.

Comment for the next chapter please

thank you for supporting my story ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 12

Yunho and Yoochun, visited most day they wanted to ask Jae more question, but that was impossible as Jae spent most of the time asleep. The doctor said it was normal, his body was trying to recover, after two month the removed the cased from Jae legs. They wanted to get him up on his feet as soon as possible, Yunho and Yoochun were there most times when he woke up. Jae recovery was a slow process; when they got him to stand Jae cried in pain, it hurt so much from not standing in a long time. Yunho helped him on one of his session, it was hard to watch. Yoochun did the same, but he was better at taking care of Jae. , making sure he didn't fall, it was hard for him to stand without help. When he was forced to walk if' only for a few second, he became shortness of breath. They had told him it would be hard as of his fracture ribs as well and his lung that collapse. After his therapy he was put back on oxygen and told to rest. He was closely monitored around the clock, By the nurses.

After he was taken out of the ICU, Yunho had him moved to a private room. So he could really rest without be annoyed or detruded by people walking around. I can't wait to go home. For the first three day after waking up Jae went in and out of conscious. The second day, while Yoochun was their Jae had an asthma attack He knew what was happening as he suffer from it himself.

Monday 5:30

'Jae...' a voice called out to him. He wasn't sure how it was but it was so familiar, 'Jae, Wakey, Wakey''

'Changmin stop let him sleep,' said a sharp voice. Jae opened his eyes slowly; he looked at the blurry images the people in his room, before blinking it away.

'You're an idiot, you woke Joongie up Changmin Hyung now.' Said a sweet voice.

'Ouch,' Changmin said, 'Don't hit me Hyung that hurt.' Changmin looked to Yunho who walked over to the bed.

'If he didn't hit you I would have, 'Taemin mocked.

"Taemin don't stoop to that level," Yunho said, "I'll handle him."

"Why do you two always gang up on me?" Changmin pouted.

'You brother'd need to relax ,You'll scare Jaejoong with you weird family love. Jae how are you feeling today?' Yoochun said as he entered the room. Carrying a bag with him.

"Yoochun I wasn't expecting you today, "Yunho said before allowing Jae to talk.

"Key's in a room down stair he passed out, Umma with him. I said I 'd come up and check on you, " he turned to Jae.

"Key, who….. Jae asked slowing, wondering should he be noisy. Yoochun sat at the end of the bed.

"Key's my second Dongsaeng,…

"O, I hope he get better." Jae said. getting everyone to laugh.

"I think you should be worrying about yourself first Jae, Yoochun said. "Placing clothes on the cabin beside the bed.

"Jae I went to your apartment Your landlady, Throw everything away, when you disappear. I'm sorry if I went sooner I could have saved some of you stuff. I got you these, I don't know if the will fit you."

'Jae.' Jae turned to the voice Changmin smiled at him and said. 'I missed you'

"Me to, school not the same without Joongie beating are butts at test. And cooking for use." Taemin said cutely. Jae turned back to Yoochun.

"Hyung It's ok I didn't have anything valuable." But then he thought of something important. "Hmmmm?"

"What is it Jae?"

"the clothes I was wearing the day of the accident, Where are they?" Jae didn't know if he should ask.

"I think the nurse has them, I'll go ask I'll be back in a minute. " Yoochun left the room. Leaving Jae with Yunho, Changmin and Taemin.

"Yunho I want to thank you, you don't have to come every day. I've put you through so much trouble.'

'Awh Jae, I 've told you I'm going to take care of you, And you haven't put me through much," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Joongie,let use take care of you, You don't have to go back to the awful place again. When you get out of the hospital come live with us, "Taemin said innocestly.

"Yeah Jae, You can go back to school with us and everything." Changmin liked that idea.

"I can't do that, I have to pay you al back for you kindness. The hospital bill are probably expensive, I've already taken too much from you all," Jae tried to tell them, But the Jung Brother's would not take no for an answer.

"Jae their Right, You're coming home with us." Yunho said looking up from the files Yoochun left beside him.

"Your apart of are family now, and you can't leave…" Taemin said

'So this is what a family is like.' Jae said to him, he laughed. Yunho looked to Jae how was leaning against the pillow looking out the window. To him it was relaxing to hear his brother's idea about taking Jae home with them, he had been meaning to ask them would they mind if Jae came home with them. But it looked like they wanted Jae to join their family. Jae closed his eye thinking it was nice to have people to care about him, but at the back of his mind, An image of his Umma hitting him was still at the back of the mind, always reminding him, "he wasn't wanted." Tears filled his eye

Yoochun stood in front of the nurse station waiting for the nurse to come back with Jae stuff; she said it was placed in storage after the accident.

"This is all his stuff, "the nurse said, handing them over the trouser and shirt hand been cut from his body. After Jae seen them they would probably go into the bin. He took them off the counter and walked back to the room but a doctor bumped into him making him drop the clothes. The doctors apologize as Yoochun gathered up the clothes. But he didn't notice something fall out of the pocket, and fell to the floor. He brought the back to Jae.

Yoochun placed them in front of Jae, he took the seat beside Yunho and started talking to Yunho about what he found. While Chand and Taemin kept Jae entertain Jae, when his dinner came around, Jae could not eat it just looking at it made him sick. Changmin decided to order pizza and sneak it into the hospital he hope Jae would eat something. While they were enjoying the laugher in the Room. Yoochun got a call, from his Umma saying that Key had to stay the night. So he was going to stay at the hospital with him overnight." Yoochun Bid goodbye to Jae, and the other as they were going to go home. And let Jae rest. As soon as they left Jae looked through his clothes, he found his wallet, his student I.D but the thing he was looking for wasn't their it was probably lost when he got hit by the car, A tear spilled from his eye, the photo was his only link to his father…..

please tell me what you think

hope you enjoyed


	13. Chapter 13

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 13

Heechul sat on a chair next to his sleeping son, He still hadn't woken up yet. And the doctors wouldn't tell Heechul anything. He held Key's hand rubbing it up and down, his hand was soft and white, All Heechul could do was wait, Hoping that his soon was ok. He's nearly lost him sixteen years ago when he lost Youngwoong. He never forgot that day.

"How is he?" Yoochun asked as he opened the door to Key room startling his mother.

"Yoochun, you didn't go home?" he asked placing Key hand back on the bed.

"No I was visiting a patient up stair," he said coming up bedside the bed.

"Do I know them?" he asked.

"No, he's a young boy, sixteen year old, he's from an abused case I'm working on." Yoochun said before turning to Key, "How is he?" He asked again. Hueechul though about the boy up stairs he was a year older than Youngwoong. It hurt him to think of a young child going through that. every day he wished, prayed and imaged that Youngwoong would come home to them . After a year of searching the police gave up. But Heechul never gave up hope in find him. he knew to this day he was still out there. His heart told him that every day.

"Umma?...Umma" Yoochun call him as he was in a dazed."I don't know, the doctors are running more test they said that they will be out by morning Key's fine for now.

"Sorry Yoochun, I was just thinking about something else, I was miles away." He said softly.

"You were thinking of Youngwoong again , right?" he said already knowing the address. Heechul wiped a tear from his eye's.

"Sorry here I am thinking of him, while Key lying here, I'm a bad mother Yoochun," Heechul said. Yoochun kneed down in front of his mother, and hugged him.

"You're not a bad Umma, You do everything of use, Key, Minho and Taeyeon all know that. I'll find him I promise for you Umm, I want him to come home too Like Appa too"

"we have already missed fifteen year 's of his life, will he even want to be with us? We couldn't even protect him. Heechul cried a bit.

"That wasn't Your fault, Umma. It was the person that took him. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here, " He tried to comfort his month.

"Or…..me " a voice brought them back. as they looked at the person in the bed looking at them.

"Key sweety, are you all right?" His Umma.

"Umma I'm hungry, can you get me something to eat." He asked his mother before turning to Yoochun. Noticing something on his lip, "Did you have pizza?" he asked.

Yoochun whipped his mouth, "No, I…..

"Yes you did, we're my piece I want pizza." Key said pouting.

" I don't even think your allow pizza Key maybe when you get better." Yoochun said.

"Umma can I have Pizza, please make Hyung get it for me, Please… ," Key turned to his Umma.

"When you get out of the hospital, Umma will make your favourite. But right know Umma will go up stairs and get you something from the canteen ok?" Key didn't have a choice. He nodded his head at his mother as he left the room.

"How are you feeling Key?" Yoochun asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Fine just a little headache, Hyung can I have hot chocolate?" Key asked with pleading eye.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Yoochun left the room closing the door behind him he walked up the floor. Before he went to get the Hot chocolate he wanted to check on Jae, since he was still here, and see if he needed anything. When he walked into the room he found Jae sound asleep, he pulled up the covers to keep him warm, and pull a blanket of the side of the chair and placed it over him he smiled, even with the few bruises on his face Jae still looked cute like a baby sleeping. As he was about to walked toward the door he heard a crash from the hallway,

He turned to see Jae scared face, "Jae it ok. Look it me Yoochun, you don't have to be scared, our safe." Yoochun rubbed his forehead, " Sleep everything fine. He waited a minute before he left. He headed down the hallway to the coffee machine, to get Key his hot chocolate. As he reached down to get it he notice something on the ground he pick it up and looked at it. He could tell in was very old. it was faded and burnt he couldn't make out much, It must have been important to someone if it was at the hospital. He took it with him as he brought Key back his hot Chocolate, when he came back his Umma was back beside the bed, While Key was eating happily, it really didn't take a lot to make Key happy, just buying him something always put a smile on his face. He place key Hot chocolate on the table in front of him. with the photo as he handed his mother tea…

"Thank Yoochun," his mother said, as he began to drink it. Key held up the photo,

What's this Hyung?…" Key said looking at it. Yoochun turned to him sitting at the end of the bed, Even Heechul looked up to Key to see what he was holding.

"I found it at the coffee machine I'll hand it into the nurse before I leave," Yoochun said.

"Umma look, it really old, "Key hand it to Heechul who looked at it, Yoochun and Key watched his eyes widen before he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and dropped the plastic cup splashing the tea all over the floor.

"Umma," they both said in Union.

"Where did you get this?" he looked at Yoochun.

"Umma what wrong?" he didn't understand what was going on. He asked again.

"Where did you get this?" he held up the photo.

"The coffee machine…..Umma" before he could say anything Heechul was running out of the room looking frantic. Yoochun followed behind, Key wanted to as well. But he was hooked up to Machines."Umma ,…..Umma "Yoochun called following his mother, He turned when Yoochun came up behind him. "Did you fine it here?" he asked he was a little out of breath.

"No up stair…..Umma what this about?" Before Heechul answer he headed up the stairs until he was in front of the vending Machines, he search and search opening patient room door, Yoochun tried to stop him but it was no use. He apologized to the patient's for his mother behaviour. He saw his mother make a beeline to Jae's door he tried to stop him but Heechul flung the door open without meaning to. Jae open his eye's in panicked, As the figure approached his bed, he could feel panic building up inside of him it was like been in one of his nightmare, he thought it was his Umma coming to hurt him. His night now had gone from bad to worse.

He cried in he's head, "Yunho, Yoochun help me, I'm scared" He didn't want to be himself so badly. He scrunched up his eyes and cried aloud. He could fell someone hand touch him, he thought they were hers. He tried to shake them off, still crying and put his hands over his ears. He felt someone trying to pry his hands off his ears, which they did. It sent him into panic, and scream out, "Don't hurt, DON'T HURT ME! Please don't hurt me, I'LL BE GOOD UMMA, DON'T…

"JAEJOONG, IT YOOCHUN, LISTEN TO MY VOICE, my voice Jae, Your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again. ''Jae began to calm down, but cried into Yoochun chest, "Shh, your safe," Heechul stood still backing away to the wall. He had scared a patient; he clicked in his head when he saw Yoochun holding him. This was the boy from the abusive case, That Yoochun was looking into. He had made thing worse, he watched as Yoochun calmed him down, he saw the nurse come into the room and pushed up his sleeve. He saw the boy shifted a little, but Yoochun seemed to be able to calm him down, the nurse had injected the needle into him arm piercing his skin, as she removed the needle Yoochun gently pushed Jae down onto the pillow. Jae eyes were half closed as Yoochun pushed him down he lay there flat on his back not moving a inch. Yoochun pulled the cover's back up over his shoulder.

"Rest Jae…" Yoochun said as Jae eye's closed completely. Yoochun left the room with his Mother. He sat his Umma down in a waiting room.

"I'm Sorry Yoochun, I didn't mean, will the boy be alright. I didn't mean to frighten him.' Tears spilled from his eyes.

"What was that all about Umma?" Yoochun asked sitting in front of his Umma who haf his head in his hands.

Heechul held the photo from him to see, this is our photo. Look closely Yoochun, this is our house that burnt down, Look that's your Father holding Youngwoong, You are standing on his right side, and their Taeyeon chasing after Minho and Key because they kicked a ball into a puddles beside her, I….I took this photo…..Yoochun two days after Youngwoong and I were released from hospital."

"Do you mean…."Yoochun became shocked. "That the perso…..

"That the person that took him could be here…in the hospital. At this very moment, Yoochun what if they are, Where 's our Youngwoong?…..My baby," Heechul cried. "My….. Little…. baby….

please tell me what you think


	14. Chapter 14

Un-beta

* * *

Chapter 14

Yoochun had told Yunho about the incident, the next day when Jae woke up he couldn't remember anything from the night advent. When Yoochun asked him, Jae became confused. So Yoochun stopped asking question. It was probably better that he forgot. Heechul had sent many gifts to him apologising for his antics, it gave Yoochun a hard time explaining who sent them.

Jae sat in the wheelchair in the hospital garden, the nurse thought that it would be a good idea, for him to get some fresh air, than been copped up inside his room all day, Jae fiddled with his bandage around his arm, and it was really itchy. He looked up when he say a shadow of someone standing in front of him.

"Do I know you?" the person asked, Jae looked confused. The person had a hospital band around his wrist. But from the clothes he was wearing he much have been discharged, or was going to be.

"No, I don't think so….." Jae said softly, But the person kneed down to his level.

"I know you from somewhere, What's your name? ," He asked.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong," he said quietly, it was at the level of a whisper.

"You know you really got to speak up, I know I have good hearing, but that's way too low.

"Kim …Jaejoong , " Jae repeated looking into the person eye's .

"Kim Jaejoong,…" He started thinking, of the name he' knew he'd heard it before, "Nice to meet you, I'm Key he said smiling at him. "What? Isn't that a boy name?" he looked at Jae more closely, even with bruise lasing his face, he was still pretty. Jae looked at the person with feline like eyes, why did people always ask that question

"KEY!" a voice called from the distance, They both looked over to the owner of the voice, who was coming up to them.

"Hyung," they both said together as Key and Jae turned to face each other again.

"Key why are you dressed, they doctor's want to do more test, go back to your room and change, Umma looking for you," Jae saw the Boy sighed from been told off. Yoochun looked to the two of them before turning to Jae,

"How are you today Jaejoong?" Yoochun said. Key turned to look at his brother.

"You know him?" Key asked.

"Yea, Key I should introduce you; this is Kim Jaejoong the person who got knocked down, by accident. Jae this is my one of my Dongsaeng Key., " Yoochun introduce the.

"O so that why he looked so familiar to me, He's the one you donated blood to, along with Noona. "Key blurted out. Yoochun nodded.

"You donated blood to me? " Jae asked softly.

"It was the least he could do for knocking you over with Yunho Hyung," Key said facing away from his Hyung, " how could you hurt someone so pretty, Hyung."

"Key we didn't mean to do it, unlike you who told Noona, you didn't mean to cut up her new dress. " Yoochun defended himself.

"What? it was ugly before I got my hands on it, it will suit Noona better know. "

"Key…Yoochun called. Jae was laughing. It made him happy. Yoochun turned to Jae, How are you feeing today he asked again.

"Fine, I getting better, The walking is still difficult, and I keep getting fever other than that I'm on the mend ." Jae said he felt he could talk to Yoochun.

"That good, Are you cold?" Yoochun asked see Jae shiver a bit, he took of his jacket and placed it around Jae shoulders.

"Yoochun Hyung, Thank you!" Jae said closing it infront. Yoochun smiled as key dragged out of his arm,

"Nah Hyung came You bring me their?" key said excitably. Yoochun followed Key hand to where he was pointing a Café across the road. "Please?"

"Key you have test know, I can't… "

"Please? Pretty please? "He said in his pleading voice that always made him get his own way. "And we can bring Jaejoong with us, Joongie do you want something nice to eat, hospital food is terrible. You don't mind if I call you Joongie?" He said. He was already Pushing Jae towards the café.

"Yoochun follow behind. He allowed Key to order what he liked, with Jae beside him, Key point to many things on the menu asking would Jae like to try it. Even if Jae nodded no Key ordered it anyway. Yoochun sent his Where a text, telling him were they we're. Yoochun enjoyed seeing Jae and Key laughing and enjoying them self. He watched a key kept placing food in front of Jae telling him to key, he was like a nagging Umma.

"Key you're so much like Umma, Nagging him to eat!" Yoochun laughed as Key reach across the table to hit him. Yoochun looked past Key to see two people coming into the Cafe. They spotted them and walk over,

"Are we enjoying are selves," the two figures stop beside them one of the placing his Hands on Key shoulders making him turn.

"Appa, " he said as he turned to his Father, "You came to see me," he spun around to hug his father. Jae jumped when, he heard the voice. He reached out his hand to Yoochun. Yoochun noticing how scared Jae was whisper to him, "You're ok, these are my parents Jae." Yoochun remover Jae Wheelchair so he was sitting closer to him, and making room for his Parent to sit down.

His parent noticed the presents of someone else with them, "Who this ?" His Father Ask as he looked at the boy who eyes were on the ground, not looking at them.

"Appa this is Kim Jaejoong's , he…" Yoochun tried to talk before his father finished his sentence as he sat down at their table when Heechul went to order something.

"I've heard a lot about you Jaejoong, "Siwon said softly. Yoochun had told him what had happen a few days ago. Siwon tried to reach out his hand to Jae, but that only made Jae jump back and closer into Yoochun, he was use to older people hurting him a lot. "He made a slit sound, " That made everyone knew he was scared.

"Jae it okay!" Yoochun said rubbing his back, Jae nodded his head but never looked at the person. When he started to tremble Yoochun decided to ask him, "Did he was to go back to the hospital. "Jae nodded again. Yoochun got out of his seat, just as his mother came over. He placed the tray on the table before kneeling in front of Jae. Even though Jae eyes were not looking at him, Heechul knew, Jae wanted people are him. His eyes were so sad.

"Jaejoong that your name right, " Heechul said softly looking over him to Yoochun was nodding his head, " My name is Heechul, I'm Yoochun and Key Umma, I know Your scared but you don't have to be. We won't hurt you. Yoochun have told us a little about you. We know you don't have anyone to go after you get out of the hospital, And it would probably be better if you stayed with people. Looking at you now….. I can see you need someone to take care of you, You have missed out on something that is really important. So if you like, "Heechul turn to his husband who was nodding knowing what he was thinking, "When you get out of the hospital, you can come and stay with us if you like. It would be really good for you to know what a family is really like."

Yoochun looked to his mother this was the first in a long time he had invited someone to their home, after Youngwoong was taking, Heechul refused to let anyone he didn't know near their house, fearing that someone would take another child of his….

"Jaejoong sweety. I know you're not comfortable around a lot of people, would it be alright if I visit you again." Heechul said, earning a nodded from Jae, who slightly looked at Heechul…

"Yoochun you should take him back, he looks really tired, "Heechul said to his son, before turning to the table and placing something on his lap, "I don't know what you like so I got you two of my favourite. Eat them when you feel up to it. Get some rest, I'll come and see you soon."

Yoochun told his parent he would be back as soon as he could as he brought Jae back over to his room, He was surprized that a nurse was waiting franticly at his door. With Yunho standing beside her.

Back at the restaurant, Heecul took Yoochun vacant seat. "Poor boy," he sighed.

"Yeobo, " Siwon called. Heechul look to him,

"How could someone be so cruel to a child? Did you see the bruises, his eyes were so sad. I just want to hold him and tell him everything would be ok" Heechul said. "Did you see his eyes, " he looked up.

"Yeobo…..

"He remind me, of what I picture Youngwoong, would look like if he was older, he'd be fifteen now." Siwon reached out and wiped a tear that ran from his eyes. He didn't notice he was crying. Key placed his arms around his Umma shoulders.

"Umma, you've being think alott about him lately," Key said.

"I don't know why, But for some reason, I think he really close, I feel my heart beating so fast every now and again. he said. " When I looked at Jaejoong there, My heart was telling me that he was my son,"

"Heechul….

"What if he was our son?" Siwon asked himself. Could it be true, No it couldn't be Yoochun told him Jaejoong was Sixteen, Youngwoong would he 15 now. Something about Heechul words still made him wonder. He wondered should he look into this. Yoochun already was.

His wife had be broken for years, worrying about him, the night mare, the thought of losing key also played on his mind, Siwon never forgave himself. For not been able to bring Heechul back his baby. Heechul never gave up hope in finding him.

Heechul pulled out the photo and looked at it, it was a new link to the past. After Heechul came home, he showed his husband the photo. Siwon went straight to the police station. It was a new clue to them, But to the police. It was only an old photo. They couldn't learn anything from it. They told him the hospital was a public place, with people going in and out every day. He became angry. All he wanted was his son back.

Commment for the next Chapter ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Un-beta

Chapter 14

A women walked straight into the hospital, with a frustrated look around her, she went straight up to the dress. Waiting for someone to notice her. But they were all too busy. When one of the nurse walked by she tried to get her attention. But nothing, he got angry and slammed her hand on the reception desk. "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled. Causing one of the receptions to look up in fright.

The woman behind the desk looked up. "Yes Ma…..'am can I help you?"

"About time I caught someone attention," she said before she continues I'm, uh... I'm looking for a patient I heard he's is in this hospital."

"I see. One moment, please..." She turned to the computer and asked. "What's the name of the patient?"

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong is his name. Please find his name I'm really in a hurry" She said. admiring her nail worked, the reception looked to her.

After nearly a minute of searching, the receptionist spoke up. "Room4. Go to the second floor and turn right." The woman walked away not even thanking the receptionist. She hoped on the elevator and closed the door behind her before anyone else could get on.

She got off the elevator, like she knew where see was going, avoiding eye contract with anyone that passed her. Until she stood in front of the room she wanted. She checked making sure he was alone before going in, she open the door, not making a sound, the first thing thing she noticed was that the room only had one bed and the person she came to was on it.

"Huh, managed to get a room to yourself Brat." She smirked in her head she walked up to the bed, he was sound asleep. She thought he had to die now, He was causing too much problems She knew a detective was after her, but in the last few days, he had been getting close.

Jae stirred a little, he much have pick up that someone was in his room, he open his eyes slowly at first, but when he saw her he panic his eye widen in fear, he want to reach for the call button but she was faster than him,

In a heartbeat, She pinned him against the bed, making Jae whimper in pain his hands wrapped around his throat, fingernails gouging into his windpipe as his fingers squeeze tight, cutting off her air. "You ruin everything" she said bitterly, "You not my son,"

"St…op….plea…..se stop." Jae tried to pull he hand of his neck, but she was stronger than him, he saw the emergency button and reached for it.

Ple….ase…. let… me… go!" He pleaded desperately, why was she doing this? Why did she come back, he thought he was safe he let his guard down. He just wanted her to go away. He tried to wriggle his body out and get hold of the button, it seen to work he press the button praying someone would come and help him but she twisted her hands around his neck more. Jae managed to free his legs from the sheet kicking her away in the stomach; he fell of the other side of the bed coughing for air. Panting for breath, he scrambles upright, and grabs the nearest object she could use to protect himself with….he held on to the IV stand.

She pulled out a knife and lounged at Jae, Knife pointed at him. Jae screamed in pain,

"What the hell, Jae" Yunho called as he ran into the room pushing her away from Jae She left the Knife hanging from him, Yunho ran up holding him, Jae was screaming in pain. As he felt towards the ground, Yunho held him Close, screaming, "Help someone." He turned to look were the woman drop but she was gone. She ran out of the room running into people that were running to Jae room to help.

"Hold on, Jae, Help here." Jae was taken by the doctor and placed back on the bed before he was rushed out to the and into surgery.

Yunho sat beside Jae bed side as he came out of surgery, the doctor had told him that they had to remove his kidney it was to damage because of the knife. Yunho held his hand praying for him to wake up. Yunho noted the oxygen-mask over his face. He had call Yoochun, and told him what happen the police were all over the hospital trying to find the suspect, they hadn't come back, to tell him what was going on. Suddenly, Yunho feel the pain in my heart when hearing his weak heart beat from the monitor above.

"Jae... Please hold on... " Yunho whisper as tears roll down on my cheek.

"Jae..." Yunho can't hold it anymore; I cried loudly calling his name. When a hand tapped on my shoulder, He realizes that he was holding Jae hand. Yunho turned to the owner of the hand.

"Yunho what happen?" Yoochun said, dragging a seat over." How is he?"

"the doctor said he stable, But they had to remove a kidney. She stabbed him I don't know how she got in, I really don't know how she got in. We told them not to allow anyone in apart from the people that were on the list." Yunho hung his head low. "He still so weak, but he's stable."

"We promised him he would be safe," Yunho cried. "We promised him, we broke that..."

Yoochun patted Yunho shoulder." We will protect him Yunho. We won't let her hurt him again." Just as Yoochun said that the door opened as the nurse came in and checked and fixed his IV drip. Yoochun looked to Jae pale face. That night Yunho didn't leave his side. Two Guards stayed outside protecting them. Yunho held his hand all night, By the time morning Came Yunho had his head resting on the bed. A nurse had woken him up, telling him That jae was awake.

Yunho stood up stretching his back, before he realize what the nurse just said, Yunho watched the nurse inject him with antibiotic. Moving up to Jae head.

"How you feeling better?" he asked him, he looked at tear spilling from his eye.

"it…. Hu…rts , Jae cried.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Jae reached out his hand for Yunho. Yunho held it.

"No, Ju…st stay….with….me. Plea…se…don't leave …me Please," Jae cried he was still scared. He brought Yunho hand close to his chest, and repeated, "Please…Stay….."

"Jae, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay right here, rest now. When you wake up I'll be her, I won't leave you," he brushed against Jae head trying to reassure him. Yunho could feel Jae hold his hand tightly.

Yes **phinea2009, I like spoiling my reader. but i for got to update my other story today, I got so into this story to day. Just to left people know i have college tomorrow so updates might be a bit late :(**

Comment for the next chapter please

thank you for supporting my story ^_^ I love it


End file.
